


oh, baby

by viktorcreed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/viktorcreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey knows that Finn would do anything for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut with tons of fluff because I can and so I did.

The thing about Finn is he likes to take his time. He likes to lick her open. He likes to get her messy and wet until she can’t breathe, until she is wound so tight she might actually explode. And when she cums—

\--When Rey cums panting and moaning and sometimes even half screaming with her skin humming and her nerves singing and what feels like an electrical current is running through her body, like she has been struck by lightning—

When she cums he actually pouts, because he was having fun. And how could it possibly be over now? How had that been forty minutes when it felt more like seven?

He wants to keep going wants to lap up all of the ( _wetwetwet_ ) cum that Rey generates even though she is so sensitive it actually makes her cry. And Finn licks that up too because he is so in love with her and he feels so affectionate he has too—

\-- he must press kisses, soft and warm, against the sides of her face, and quick little kitten licks against her jaw, and sometimes when he is fucking her, so hard and deep it makes her teeth snap together, and is just so overcome with emotion because the sounds Rey makes cause his chest to ache, with such profound want and need, he chews and nibbles at the skin of her neck, like he wants to _devour_ her, like he wants to absolutely fucking _consume_ her—

He feels so affectionate he has to do something because the force of it all weighs heavy in his chest like a stone.

“Baby,” Finn sighs the way he does when he’s starting to feel overwhelmed with all of this fondness he has for her. “Baby,” he murmurs softly against her cheekbone that he attempts to lick but the motion is clumsy and he misses, gets her just under the eye instead, because his thrusts are so powerful and Rey feels so full—

\--she feels so full of Finn’s cock, and it’s so hot. Is that normal? Is it supposed to feel this hot? Is she supposed to feel like she’s on fire? Like the way Finn fucks her will burn her up from the inside? —

Rey feels so full, like she’s going to burst. Especially when Finn fucks into her deep and stops just to grind into her _hard_ , his hip rubbing painfully against her clit. Rey wants to scream but there isn’t enough air in her lungs, it’s so hard to breathe, the air around her is hot and humid, and she pants, harshly, trying to catch her breath feeling light headed.

“Baby,” Finn whines licking up the side of her neck hips still grinding into her. “Baby, I-” Finn can’t say it because words are difficult to form when he’s this far gone. But what he feels is so deep that Rey can sense an echo of its impression. And she knows—

\--knows that Finn would fight and die for her. That he would open up his veins and bleed for her. Knows that he would kill for her, that he would maim and break bones and tear throats out for her. And it’s such a terrifying thought because this is Finn, sweet gentle Finn, who holds her hand and laughs with Poe and Rey has no idea what to do with all of this love—

Rey knows that Finn would do anything for her. The realization is enough to make her cum, silent and shaking, with Finn following not long after, moaning loud and jerking his hips forcefully against her.

“Oh, baby.” Finn breathes against her cheek leaving a wet kiss there and another on her chin, against the bridge of her nose, and on her brow, before he licks at her bottom lip. He licks her mouth open then presses his tongue inside where it slides against Rey’s own and he fucking _moans_ into her mouth. Like just the taste of her is too much and not nearly enough.

Rey feels so dizzy and so loved.

“Baby, I-” Finn tries again but he still can’t make the words come out, they get stuck on his tongue—

\--his tongue that laps at Rey’s skin and into her mouth. That slides against her like Finn is trying to taste every bit of her, because he can’t help it when he gets like this, when he feels so affectionate he doesn’t know what to do with himself. —

“I know, baby.” Rey says instead. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetated, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
